Colors
by Iam.Titania-falls
Summary: What color do you like? Red, light blue, dark blue, green, yellow, or purple? Reader x GoM drabbles (Nijimura, Himuro, and Shigehiro included.)
1. Kuroko

**_Firstly, I would like to warn you; I've been liking colors too much._**

**_Reader x GoM. Btw... this is my first time writing things like this. Beware. Just .. beware._**

* * *

**Colors.**

_First color; Light Blue._

You've had always liked the color blue.

It's a calm color. The color of the sky.

You love it.

It also reminds you of someone. The phantom player of Generation of Miracles, Kuroko Tetsuya.

Kuroko is your crush ever since you became the basketball team's second manager along with Momoi Satsuki-your rival in love. Because the pink haired girl also had a crush with the teal haired boy.

You knew.

That you can't win against her. You tried forgetting about him, but failed to do so. You still love him.

You began loving the color blue even more.

* * *

You were walking to your new school, Seirin High School when all of the sudden, you bumped into someone. "I'm sorry." You apologized, and was shocked to see no one. "Eh?"

"I'm sorry. I wasn't looking."

You were shocked, founding him in front of you. You released a shriek. "K-kuroko-kun?"

A memory cast to your brain, you remembered; when you were in Teiko, Kuroko managed to shock you with this. Sometimes, you just curse his Misdirection.

Kuroko looked at you, "I'm sorry.. do I know you?"

_It's obvious. _You thought. You never talked to him, you just stare at him in the far. Never founded the courage to do so. The first and last time you ever talked him was when you delivered the towels to the basketball club, and that was when middle school. Kuroko had made you jump our of shock when he appeared suddenly.

Even though you were the manager, you didn't take care of the first strings. You were assigned to another strings, making you never been in contact with Kuroko ever since that. And being the busy body you are, you can't even visit the first strings.

Brings back the memories.

"Wait. I remember. You're the person who always watches our matches back then in Teiko. And the manager of the second string." Kuroko said. "I'm sorry that I didn't remember just now."

Your eyes widen. He remembered? No, more importantly.. he noticed?

"Anyway, I'm sorry for bumping into you. See you later in class.." Kuroko stopped.

You realized that you haven't said your name. "I-it's [y/n]!" You blurted out, pink tinges on your cheek.

He smiled. "I see, what a pretty name."

Kuroko left afterwards.

_Damn it. _You cursed. _What's the point of me trying to forget about you if you keep making my heart beats so fast? you're a natural flirt, seriously._

* * *

You collapsed to your bed afterward.

_"Thank you for delivering the towels... I'm Kuroko Tetsuya. Yes, I get that a lot. I'm sorry if I scared you with my lack of presence."_

You chuckled softly.

After that, you only watched him from afar.

_"I'm a shadow. I'll support you."_

_"We won't lose!"_

_"I like basketball."_

_"I can't imagine a life without basketball. Basketball is thrilling."_

_"D-don't worry.. I'm okay. I can still play."_

_"I'm reliable..? Thank you."_

A tear rolled to your cheek. If only you were brave enough to talk to him again that time, when you're in middle school.

_"I'm in the same class you, it seems. Please take care of me for this year."_

God gave you another chance to be brave and be at his side.

You won't let go this chance.

And then you smiled.

* * *

_You looked at the sky, your favorite color, light blue took the color._

_"You're here." A teal haired boy called upon you._

_You giggled at him, and ushered him to join you watching the view. "It's beautiful" What he said._

_"It is, right? The color blue is always had been my favorite color. It reminds me of someone I like." You explained._

_He nodded. "The color blue is one of trust, honesty and loyalty. It is sincere, reserved and quiet, and doesn't like to make a fuss or draw attention. Blue hates confrontation, and likes to do things in its own way."_

_You nodded back, "It's similar to you right, Kuroko-kun?"_

_Kuroko's eyes widen. You just laughed._

_The boy sighed, shrugging his shoulders. "Thank you."_

_FIN_

* * *

**_... *sweats a lot* What did I just write? No, this is fail TAT_**

**_I sure hope the next chapter is better lol. At first I wanted Kuroko to be black but naaah. #shot_**

**_The chapters would be similar, the context, flashbacks like that. _**

**_Hope you enjoyed it ;;A;; Please review _**


	2. Kise

**Colors**

_Second Color; Yellow_

* * *

" [y/n]-cchi!"

There was only someone who could call you by that ridiculous nickname. The famous teenage model, Kise Ryota.

Sighing on your way, your footsteps stopped. The blonde nearly bumped into you. "Puppy-kun." You merely called him that just to tease him.

In response, Kise said; "EEH?! Puppy-kun again?!" He cried. "Why won't you call me by my name? It's KISE RYOTA!" Kise added. "And I don't look or act like a puppy!"

"You're fun to tease, Kise-kun." You laughed happily. "And you do act like it. You follow around people like a puppy, especially your friends."

"Again! Aw man, can't I get a break from all the teasing already?! Aominecchi and the others are enough already!"

Rolling your eyes, you replied. "Bear with it, Kise-kun. Now.."

"Shall we go home?"

* * *

_**Pure, bright and sunny**_

You've been friends with the famous model since childhood. He was always clingy to you (which is why he earned the nickname; puppy.) and caring.

But as caring as he is, as clingy he is to you.

He could never love you.

* * *

**_Creative, symbolizes wisdom._**

"Hey, that's cheating!" Kise pointed. "You can't do that!"

"You talked to Aomine-kun way too long, I was getting bored." You giggled. "Nah, kidding. That ice cream on your hand looked like its crying for not be eaten because you talked to Aomine-kun."

"I-I was going to eat that! Don't eat it!"

"Too late."

The blonde grumbled, pouting. He looked at your hand, smirking mischievously as he licked the remaining ice on your hand. "We're even now!"

You can't help but feel the blush spreading to your face.

It wasn't as if you're bad or evil to him. It wasn't like he hated you.

"Oi, Kise. If you're going to make out with her, don't do it here! It's gross, damn it" Aomine shouted, irritated.

Kise blinked, blushing. "Aominecchi! Mou, see 'ya tomorrow!"

Said tanned boy rolled his eyes, dribbling the ball he hold. "Yeah yeah, go already Kise."

Kise grinned.

_It's because.._

_His eyes.._

_When he looked at Aomine-kun, talked about basketball. He loves basketball more than anything, and admires the Generation of Miracles, especially Aomine-kun. And I'm just his childhood friend._

You clenched your fist.

_He could never love me even if I try to make him love me._

* * *

**_Yellow means joy and happiness._**

"Lie."

His golden eyes glanced at you, after hearing you mumbling something. "Huh? What did you say?"

You scoffed, "Nothing to worry about, Kise-kun."

He raised his eyebrow, shrugging.

* * *

**_Yellow daffodils are a symbol of unrequited love_**

"Loves me.**"**

"Loves me not."

"Loves me."

"Loves me not."

"Loves me.."

The last petal of the daffodil fell to the floor.

"...**Loves me not."**

* * *

Tears fell from your eyes. It's impossible to hope that he'll love you, he only think you as a friend.

".. Yellow suits him.. so much. " You whispered. Your hand phone rang, then you picked it up, a text message.

It's from Kise.

Jolting out from your daydream, you quickly opened it and rubbed your eyes.

It read;

_Are you okay?_

_Today you're not like yourself.. more gloomy_

_Did something happened? D:_

Holding back the uncontrollable tears, you mumbled his name. "Kise-kun.."

* * *

_**A/N; Now that's a weird way to end it. But I don't have the slightest idea HOW to end it, so let's leave it like that orz Don't kill me #goes to the corner and sobs.**_

_**I know this is lame, but like I said, don't have the slightest idea to write Kise /shot/ I don't know how to write the others too but I'll find something lol.**_

_**Don't kill me for giving an angst either orz**_

_**Er.. review? It's appreciated.**_


	3. Akashi

**A/N; **I changed it a bit, is that alright? You can see the changes there. It's almost like having an OC here /shot/ Sorry ;;w;; Please do not mind with that, since it's an request. Fb is flashback, P is present /shot/

* * *

_**FB**_

_Red._

_The vexing red._

All you can see, is the color of red. In this wide, colorful world. The only color you can see is only, the color of red. Therefore, your most favorite color is..

Red.

"Hiiro-san." called a silky smooth voice which belongs to your classmate, Akashi Seijuro. Your eyes widened in response, glancing at each directions. You pointed your finger at yourself, asking if he's talking to you. Akashi nodded, "I'm sorry that I called you like that."

"I didn't recall your name." He continued.

You slumped your shoulders. Of course he doesn't. It was the second week of school after all. "Hiiro-san?" You mumbled.

His long bangs swept to his right. "About that, I apologize. To call you with that name, it's not even your name." He chuckled. "It seems that you love the color red so much, so without further thought, I called you that." Your white pale cheeks went pink for a second, as Akashi continued. "I will call you by your name now.. What is it again?"

He received an immediate response from you. "N-no! It's fine... Call me like that." Spluttering, and ended up messing up to answer, you shook your hands. "I-I.. like that."

Chuckling of his, rang through your eardrums. For you, it sounded like bells. Your stomach fluttered hearing that, looking up at him, straight to his handsome face. "It is nice to meet you, Hiiro-san."

* * *

**P**

"My god! That is so sweet." A lady sat there next to you, squealing.

You smiled. "That was my first love, nurse."

"He sounded nice. Why didn't you marry him?"

"Nice?" You snorted. "That's funny. He's a sadistic person! Do you want to hear the next one?"

"Of course!"

* * *

**FB**

You giggled. "Yes, it's very nice to meet you. Akashi-san.. what is your business with me? If I may ask."

"You are to be selected to be the vice president class."

Spluttering, you replied. "What- Akashi-san. I'm not capable of doing that."

"No.. I'm sure you are capable." Akashi said.

"I'm not-"

"I am always right, so you are capable of doing so." He snapped.

Your image of him was ruined.

* * *

**P**

The nurse was speechless. "That is..."

"Ever since that, he tortured me. Literally. Giving me all of those tasks... there was never a day I can get to rest peacefully without those tasks." Sighing, you looked at the sky. "But, he was nice."

"Believing me that I'm capable doing things, though I can only see the color red."

"It was hard doing those tasks. But I managed to do it, _somehow" _You laughed.

".. I loved him."

* * *

**FB**

"Hiiro-san." Akashi suddenly called from the teacher's desk. You looked at him, his red hair. He was checking on the reports. Glancing over to his right, where you stood at. "You like me, right?"

Freezing on your tracks, you stiffened. You can't answer that question. No.

"I'll take that silence as a yes." Akashi said, standing up, finishing the reports. Walking over you, he passed you as if you were just a wind. "My apologies, but I do not like you." He summed up. "I only made acquaintances with you, because you are capable of doing the tasks. And you have no courage to not do that."

"Good bye."

You never talked to him ever again.

It ended.

Your first love.

**:X**

You were wondering too. Why did you like that guy?

He is absurd, a slave-driver, mean, arrogant.

But he is nice, warm hearted, and cares towards his comrades.

So you were never his comrade afterall. Thinking of that made you sick.

But you still loved him.

* * *

**P**

".. That's a nice story." The nurse softened her eyes. "You are a strong girl." She smiled.

You thanked her. "Thank you, for hearing my story-and maybe this is the last time."

"Don't say that. We'll definitely succeed."

"I wonder about that.."

The door rammed open. "We are ready for the operation."

You nodded, as the nurse smiled at you. "Let's go."

While being carried to the operation room, you glanced at your right when you passed something-a color-red.

His color.

Your eyes widened, but softened afterwards. Your lips twitched upwards.

_Your red is the most prettiest color._

* * *

**A/N;** orz I wanted to do Midorima's first but someone requested for Akashi so here it is!

It sucks though /shot/ I don't have any ideas~ So just wrote it down without thinking! /shot/

Btw, tomorrow's my birthdays #whocares /shot/

Maybe tomorrow I'm going to update one of my ficts =w= to celebrate my own birthday lol

Ciao! Review are most welcomed :3


	4. Midorima

**GREEN**

* * *

Midorima Shintaro was always a horoscope addict.

But his obsession to it went larger since that accident.

* * *

It was summer, a heated day to a certain boy to go out. But he had a promise with his friend, he had to go. He already prepared his lucky item, and his friend's lucky item. His friend's horoscope ranking today was last, he must remind her-you to be careful.

Yes, a her. Midorima Shintaro- at age 7 has a friend - a female friend.

You're a daughter of Midorima's mother's friend, which makes you to get to know Midorima.

Certainly, you became good friends.

No.. more like brother and sister.

Midorima spotted you sitting on the bench at the park, as he called for you. You brightened at the sight of him, and approached him with a cat on your hold.

"Today you ranked last, I got your lucky item for today-"

Again with that horoscope things.

You heard about that almost everyday. Why can't he take a break on that? Sighing while controlling your rage, you stopped him from continuing. "Midorima-kun! Please, I don't believe in that Oha-Asa thingies, STOP it. I'm sick of it! It's not even true."

"And I don't need that lucky item... I'll be okay, have faith in me." You smiled gently at him

Midorima opened his mouth to protest, but closed it afterwards. "It's not my fault if you get hurt."

Giggling, you ruffled his hair. "Okay okay!"

Midorima sighed, throwing away the lucky item, since it won't do any use to him.

He regretted that.

* * *

_The cat had ran._

_You chased after your runaway cat._

_Finding yourself plunged before a red traffic light._

_A passing truck ran over you while he screamed._

_Looking at your body, colored in blood._

_The scent of blood mixed with your body scent was terrifying for him._

_What an __**unlucky**__ day._

* * *

"Shin-chan, why won't you continue your career of being a basketball player?" Takao Kazunari asked, eating a lollipop.

Midorima chose to answer. "... Is it wrong for me to be a doctor?"

Takao blinked at the shooting guard. His tone was monotonic, and dark.

"... No. It's not." He grinned. "It's your choice for your future after all."

* * *

_Why did he want to be a doctor?_

_To save people's lives?_

_Maybe not, maybe so._

* * *

**A/N; The hell. What the fuck did I just wrote 8D I guess this is what I get for writing this with an empty stomach lol. And someone requested for a sequel for that Akashi drabble 8D I want to fucking laugh now please. This isn't even sticking to the color theme. Just fucking kill me now.**

**... I've been seeing too many Pewdiepie and Cry...**


	5. Aomine

**'Sup bros! Uh, okay, I'm probably back from my hiatus but, when I type this up, my kidney and bones just went all... you know? Hurt and all, crackinga gain. Since it's Ramadhan, I can't drink much at my middle school (just entered it, ahaha. First day and I hate it already.) because most of them are celebrating it, not eating and drinking if I must say shortly. So yeah, my kidney has been worser.**

**Ohoho, yes, I almost passed out at school. (upperclassmen laughed when I look utterly pale and horrible, damn them.)**

**But, I still wrote this ! Because I've been neglecting it too mucch~**

**AH MUKKUN IS THE ONLY ONE LEFT! *gasps*... Double update I guess? *nervous laugh*I don't think sooo. NIJIMURA I WANT YOU QAQ**

**But please forgive me if this sucks? and many typos ne? /puppyeyes/**

**Aomine, for Resya!**

**HELLO PURE! MINE, I LOVE YOU /shot**

* * *

**Colors.**

_Dark Blue._

It was the first day of middle school.

_Ah, how wonderful._ You thought full with sarcasm as you saw the boys fighting with the girls. Because their class, had to make a name for the class and a motto already. The vice president and president were fighting over it because their opinions didn't match with each other.

Thus, resulted the boys agreeing with the vice president and the girls agreeing with the president.

The council wasn't pretty helpful, since they basically ignored the situation and just chatted with each other. Probably because one boy had raised his middle finger at them, when he wouldn't obey.

Hah, the boy is sent back home immediately. Since then, the council was pretty mad at the class, even though they didn't do anything

Bastards.

You only observed them quietly.

Why not talk with your friend?

Your friends were in different classes.

You don't know everyone here.

When you introduced yourself, it was usual, casual and ordinary. Except for the laughs from the upperclassmen who only wanted to tease their juniors and even sometimes flirted.

Gosh.

Their fighting continues even after break.

You slumped to your chair, groaning, tired from hearing all of their arguments. You wanted to just sleep right here because of boredom, when a sound made you alerted; "Zzzz"

It was the sound of someone sleeping.

Wait- what?

Looking behind your shoulders, at the most furthest desk and near the window, a boy at your age with tousled blue hair with dark shade was putting his head above his arms- which is for a supporter- and with a peaceful look on his face, he slept.

And no one noticed that loud snore of his.

Literally, a drop of sweat formed.

Glancing at your right and left, you sighed in relief, people were still arguing. Turning behind, you lightly poked the boy to no avail. Poking him with more force, he finally stirred.

But still wouldn't wake up.

A vein appeared on your head. Smacking the poor boy in tan, he woke up with a jolt, almost screaming.

"You-" He mumbled, blinking his half lidded eyes. "Why did you woke me up?!"

"Because, you were sleeping, duh!"

"So what? Just look at the class!"

"I do admit that it's very bothersome, AND annoying. But you cannot sleep in class!"

"I'll do what I want to do!"

Your eyes locked with his.

"You are Aomine Daiki, correct?" His eyes blinked, you took it as a yes. "Basketball is the only thing in your head, it seems. You don't do very well in studies, you only do well in sports. You want to join the basketball club today. So- with that, I can presume that you will sleep in class, everyday- Don't ignore me!"

Aomine looked at you. "So...? Basketball is the only thing I can do right, so what?" He slightly grinned at the mention of his favorite sport.

You shrugged your shoulders. "Nothing. It's nothing, but just please, don't sleep at class."

He raised an eyebrow. "You're not the class president here, what gives you the authority to do that?" Smirking lightly, he challenged. "Don't tell me that you wanted to become the class president. So you want to prove yourself able to do that?"

"Because the class is crappy as hell." He continued. "Huh, and you believe that you can make it waaaayy better? It's only the first day, you know!"

You were silent.

"... I hit the jackpot, didn't I?" He laughed.

"Meh, So what if you did?"

"I'll help 'ya."

Your eyes blinked. "What?"

"I'll help you."

"... Excuse me?"

Aomine groaned. "I'll HELP you. To be a class president, or better, student council president.

To say that you weren't shock was a lie. "... Why?"

"... Hm. I wonder why? I just want to help, that's all, I guess. Wow, out of character much... Oh! I remember, Satsuki and I saw you at the gates today and she told me that after seeing you doing something- I don't know, probably something good? She wanted to be friends with you."

"Satsuki?"

"My childhood friend." He replied simply.

You giggled, earning a look from him. "Oh nothing, I just thought that you're nicer than you look. Doing that for your childhood friend and a stranger."

Aomine rolled his eyes.

"Oh yeah, a favor in return, when I enter the basketball club-" He grinned. "You'll cook my lunch. Satsuki's lunch is horrible."

"..."

* * *

_And the white blank of paper was filled with blue._

_A beautiful blue._

_It soon was filled with rainbow colors._

_Your world, which was blank and white like a sheet of paper._

_Is now colorful._

_So let's paint our feelings into a canvas._

* * *

"What- Your drawing is upper good!"

"It is.. not." You looked away in embarrassment.

"Don't friggin say that. It's so amazing, just look at my drawing and you'll know."

Your stomach hurts after laughing too much after that.

* * *

_He was like a sun._

_A bright sun._

_He is invincible._

_His light is brighter than all of them._

_But one day,_

_His light became dimmer._

* * *

"... Aomine-kun." In the rain, you stood there, looking blankly at Aomine and Kuroko.

Aomine's face was... heartbreaking.

_"I don't even... remember your passes since long ago."_

This. Isn't. Him.

God, no.

Kuroko was like his shadow, his partner in basketball.

You could only stare at Kuroko's retreating figure, and Aomine's scrunched face.

You hated that day. Aomine had changed.

Everyone had changed.

_And the colorful canvas was white once again._


	6. Mukkun

**Right. Before this day ends (24 hours haven't ended babyy) so I'll update. DOUBLE UPDATE OH YEAH/you'relatebro. but I have an assingment so I'll make this writing as fast as I can that's why it's so fast paced**

**the second day of MOS. I'm tired as hell. Gonna sleep 'now,. byeeee. thanks for the reviewwsss luv 'em allll. was in a good mood writing this and hyperrr. that's why it's not so angstyyyy oh i hate myself orzzz**

**and for once in a while, A HAPPY ENDING FOR MY MUKKUN. I WANT FLUFF RIGHT NOW. I'M SORRY**

**Oh, this is a practice whether should I write a fict about mukkun or not. AND I DECIDED NO BECAUSE OOC IS EVERYWHERE.**

**PLEASE. MUKKUN. I DON'T UNDERSTAND YOU.**

**and no idea.**

**and yes, i love shingeki no kyojin.**

* * *

**Colors.**

_Purple._

_Everyone loves babies~_

_... not._ You grumbled, putting your hand into your school bag, giving the purple haired giant a snack. His smile widened, quickly snatching away the snack, opening the seal and began eating like a starving Titan. Sweatdropping at the boy, you shrugged your shoulders.

You had to give him the snack.

You had to.

He kept nagging and whining about giving him the snack.

It's not allowed but... it can't be helped.

So he ate it at class, wonderful.

Even the teacher allowed, probably because Murasakibara would even sleep and snore at the class, bothering the lesson. It's better if he gets his snacks, only munching sounds could be heard, not whining or snores.

You sighed.

"Happy now?" Rolling your eyes, you asked Murasakibara Atsushi.

The boy nodded.

"You better be. The school principal asked me to take care of you daily because you're one of the famous Generation of Miracles or something, and I, because I'm the girl's basketball captain and is in the same class with you." You breathed. "Seriously... and to think your personality is like a baby.. except when playing basketball."

"Unn," He nodded. "Shouldn't you be paying attention to the class now? The teacher is looking at you~"

Grumbling, you returned your attention to the teacher. "Finish that snack fast." you snapped. "And you yourself, why won't you pay attention?"

"But it's troublesome to do that." He frowned.

"Whatever."

* * *

Sadly, being a care-taker of Murasakibara Atsushi, doesn't mean that you see him, looking if he's fine, and if he needs something or not. But it means you bringing many snacks to school for him to snack.

Yes, yes, very lovely indeed.

It continued like that, you giving snacks to him, him eating it with joy, a cycle like that.

But one question from the boy stopped the routine, a little bit;

"The snacks you brought for me are always good~ Where did you buy it?" He probably wanted to go to the store, once in a while.

Blinking from the sudden question, you looked away. "... From my family's bakery."

"You own a bakery?" His purple half lidded eyes brightened.

"My parents." You corrected.

".. Then bake me a cake tomorrow~ I want my cake."

"W-why should I?"

"hmm. Then if you bake me one, I'll go to practice regularly."

"... Really?"

Murasakibara nodded.

"... Okay, Murasakibara-kun."

"Uwaaah, you look like a little animal just now." He ruffled your hair. "Kuro-chin is as small as you, maybe that's why~"

You sweatdropped. "Excuse me? An animal? Kuro-chin?!"

"Nothing~"

* * *

"It's not good." Murasakibara whined, sticking out his tongue as his eyebrows furrowed.

You blushed. "Y-your fault! I'm not good at cooking!"

"It's like Momo-chin's cooking..."

"Who's that?! And shut up! Just throw it in the garbage then!"

To your surprise, he continued eating. "Throwing away food isn't good~ And I'm hungry anyways." He continued munching the cake.

Your face went red. "S-suit yourself then."

"Umh~ You should add more sugar~ "

"E-Eh? Okay then..."

He blinked.

"Ah. You're like a tsundere, like Mido-chin!"

"Like I said earlier, who the hell is that?!"

* * *

**A/N; Okay.. this went weird, really weird, fail /sobs in the corner/**


	7. Nijimura

As the manager of the basketball's team, alongside with Momoi, you had to observe their abilities and strength for their training schedule. The perfect training schedule. Both of you analyzed them carefully, seeing every steps they took, and the pattern of their passes.

While seeing the males (beautiful triceps) training hard, your lips curled up into a small smile. You glanced at the light and shadow duo; Aomine and Kuroko. Both of them only get along well within terms of basketball, but you must say that they have such beautiful friendship.

Continuing to observe, you and your friend, Momoi discussed together about the training schedule. Someone had sat beside you, and you looked at the male, immediately giving him a bottle of water, and a towel.

"Taking a break already, Nijimura-senpai?" You kindly asked, giving him the towel as he accepted it and put in on his head, drinking a mouthful of mineral water.

The male chuckled. "I've finished already, freshman."

Your eyes blinked, looking at Nijimura's team, and they were indeed, finished their warmup. "- So, have you finished the new training schedule?" Nijimura asked, looking at the piece of paper on your hands.

Shaking your head as a no, you continued. "It's going to take a while, but please rest assured, we can do this together." Smiling at Momoi, who smiled at you back, you high fived with her, assuring Nijimura.

"Well, it's good enough that we received a new manager." He said, gulping down the water. "Mostly the females wouldn't join the basketball team as a manager, they would only see.. maybe that new freshman, Kise- that damn model."

"He is popular after all, and kind too. That's why girls adore him so much."

"I can't see why."

"You are a male, after all, senpai." Laughing, you shook your head. "If you understand why, maybe you could be considered gay for him."

"Hell no."

You nodded, grabbing a few towels and bottles. "Then, I should give these to them. They should be thirsty already."

"Oh, sure then." Nijimura said, glancing at the other way. "Don't want them to pass out, give 'em fastly."

You smiled at the male. "Yes, senpai."

* * *

"I love basketball." Stating that three words with ease, you put your hand to your left side, where the heart resides. "But I can't play because of my weak body." Locking eyes with the tan, you opened your mouth to say more. "Don't say that you'll give up in basketball because you cannot find a rival."

Your eyes closed, eyebrows furrowing. "... Being able to play basketball is more than enough."

Aomine just kept silent.

"Nijimura-senpai said to me, to take care of the freshmen since he graduated." Breathing more shaky, you continued speaking, even though it hurts. "I want to fulfill that promise."

"Shut up." Aomine mumbled. "First was Tetsu, now you?"

"Kuroko is a good man." You breathed. "He's your partner, isn't he?! Why did you just abandon him like that?"

"Weak peoples should step aside. I've long forgotten his passes, and the only one who could receive his Ignite Pass was me. I'm jealous of him, being able to find fun with his rivals."

".. But, before he met you, he can't find any. Because everyone thinks he's not worth it."

"Just.. go away."

* * *

In the end, all of the Miracles broke apart. The Emperor within Akashi awakened, Aomine with two boys- Murasakibara and Kise often skips practice, while Midorima was the only one to practice regularly. Kuroko was now in a desperate feeling, his eyes were soulless.

They still win in championships. But what was the fun when everyone only play individually..?

There wasn't any certain proof that Midorima wouldn't skip practice like the other Miracles.

Everything has fallen, and you can't do a single thing about it.

You've received a phone call after that, it was from the former captain, Nijimura Shuzo- he was asking how are things in Teiko. Breaking down in tears, you told him all of the things that had happened.

"That fools- when I come back there, I'll-!"

"Kuroko may quit the club." You interrupted. "He's not that enthusiastic about basketball anymore, he even forgot what Momoi said to him. The promise, _We will always be together _was shattered." You finished. "Yes, like my promise, it was shattered."

"I'm moving to Australia next week." You continued, not letting him comment. "This place is suckish enough."

".. You, shut up first. And listen what I have to say." The other line growled in anger. "What the hell was that, he loves basketball more than anything. And moving? Australia doesn't even have any good basketball school."

"I'm quitting." You mumbled.

"What. You're quitting because of those fools?! You're the one who's a fool, here." Nijimura shouted. "As far as I know, you love basketball too."

"_loved_" You corrected. Taking a deep breath, you spoke in a flat tone. "I broke my promise. I'm sorry." You ended the call.

_I am a liar. I can't fulfill my own promise with him._

_The promise of him being the rainbow, the one who unites them all, and I replacing him._

_I'm useless._

_.. I hope Momoi-san will understand, that I have to move._

_"You're a coward, if you run away." _

_.. I'm a coward who runs away at everything._

_You're right for once, Nijimura-senpai._

* * *

**Wait what is this I don't even know anymore. I've read 223 Q and is still bawling, (yeah typed this while crying) and this suddenly came up then I wrote it. So my efforts of stalking Nijimura yesterday and yesterday for this chapter was all for nothing because this isn't even good/cries/ Forgive me please.**

**I seriously want a fluffy one with Ogiwara. My precious (other) babe. Next is Haizaki/Himuro/Ogiwara, maybe Ogiwara will be the last since I love him so much.**

**I miss v1 Akashi so much. v2, don't you dare smile to me like in the cover. YOU PRACTICALLY KILLED ME. *coughs* anyway, I'll be updating my other fic, GoM soon enough after I type it up (haven't write a thing yet) soon after I'm done with basketball practice today. I thank Free! episode 4 for making me recover at the Rin-Haruka moment. (I mean, "you're going to swim for me" Meh, get married already. I thought it as the wrong way *yestheproposal***

**Review?**


	8. Himuro

**Warnings of cursings, and no plot OTL;; Cursings, you readers are bad, cursing is bad /shot. **

* * *

**Himuro Tatsuya.**

"Urgh! You got a perfect score?!" Slamming your test results in rage, your eyes glared menacingly at the boy in front of you who later chuckled at your behavior which made you even more angrier, this son of a bastard..! You showed him your test result, growling and disappointing at yourself who had once again lost to Himuro Tatsuya.

Himuro sighed, replying to you; "You got 98, isn't that good enough?"

Rolling your eyes, you sat on your seat with your legs crossed. You puffed out your cheeks, while Himuro chuckled at your childishness. He thought that it was cute that you hate to lose this much. Everyday when there's a test you would try to beat him, there are times when it's a draw, or either of you two won.

It was like Kagami and Himuro's continuous basketball matches when they were children.

"How's Murasakibara?" Speaking in fluent , you asked the boy. Yesterday the center of Generation of Miracles caught a cold, to people's surprises. He could catch a cold.

Himuro blinked his eyes, before answering your question. "He is fine, no need to worry him. I took care of him yesterday-" before he could continue his answer, you coughed, gaining his attention.

Feeling uneasy, you urged him to continue while he shook his head. "Are you sick?" He asked kindly. Hearing the 'no' coming out from your mouth, he sighed, not believing you. His hand met with your forehead, "You're burning up, I'll get you to your dorm."

"I am not sick, Himuro Tatsuya."

"Do not lie, now missy. You are being worried at and your behavior is like this." He narrowed his eyebrows.

"WHO ARE YOU, MY MOTHER?!" You continued. "I AM NOT SICK. I WILL NOT DRINK THAT FUCKING MEDICINE."

"Language." Himuro sighed. "If you don't obey, I'll personally tell the teacher about this." He smiled, in a mischievously way.

:X

* * *

As if you would obey his order to drink the medicine you always had despise. "Get out, Tatsuya.." Your eyebrows twitched.

"You don't enjoy being with me?" He joked. "And you always cling to Atsushi, too."

"Shut up. The hell I can enjoy being with you, an obnoxious bastard that I knew since child with Taiga. I love Atsushi, he's adorable, isn't he?" You chuckled. "I'll deliver his cake after you leave, so leave already bastard." You smiled.

Himuro pretended to not hear that and said; "Ah, I found the medicine. Here, I'll do it for you." He took a spoonful of the liquid and targeted your mouth. Unfortunately, you dodged the spoon and scowled. "Be obedient..."

"Or.. else." There were times when Himuro made goosebumps on you since he's that scary when he's angry. You sat there, frozen.

And your lips met with his.

You gulped down the liquid in your throat.

You could only stare, wide-eyed with lack of trust.

"Sorry, my hand slipped." He smiled in a cheerful way, not even sorry for what he had done.

Yup.

First kiss

stolen

by

Himuro Tatsuya

Isn't that great?

_FUCK YOU HIMURO TATSUYA-_

:X

* * *

_**Alternative drabble. don't mind this... boredom rocks.**_

_"Sorry there, but I will give you the last game. I will move to America once again."_

He rushed, dashing to the airport.

_"Oh you came._

_Well, I want to say that;_

_I hate you._

_It's my win, Himuro Tatsuya."_

* * *

**(a/n; wtf is this. leave a review perhaps, i dunno what was i writing, and i don't know what to write anymore since i'm too happy that my bro finally let go of the computer and i finally can write after days not writing. so yeah, sorry for such low quality of drabble. next is the last; precious ogiwara, i hope i can do it lol.)**


	9. Shigehiro

_Sharing._

Supposedly you were about to go to your home as soon as you finished school for the day, when Shigehiro Ogiwara dragged you to play, saying that such sunny day like this shouldn't be spend in home, mostly alone. It should be spend by playing on the court, or field with friends.

Of course you didn't object the fact, since it is in fact, true. But today you had an appointment with your mother, and had to go home as fast as possible. Unfortunately, Shigehiro didn't listen and merely said that it won't be long.

Yeah. It won't be long.

Lie. Shigehiro had basically told you about his past memories when he walk after school, playing with some boy named Kuroko Tetsuya. You didn't know why he suddenly tell you about that, but you listened anyway. His expression looked very sad today, that was why you didn't run away from him when you had the chance.

You finally sighed, and patted Shigehiro. "What happened?"

Shigehiro blinked in surprise. "I could see your odd behavior very well today, fool." And he laughed, saying that this date was the exact date his friendship with Tetsuya ended. You could only ruffle his hair, in a sister way and said that you'll treat him.

He brightened, and said; "Gori gori popsicles!"

You didn't even know what was that, but bought it anyway, two, each for you and him. When he finished eating it, you frowned, not knowing how to eat it. Shigehiro laughed. "Here, you have to bite it like this-" He took yours, and bite it. "And you eat it! done!"

He gave back your popsicle, who was already eaten by him. "Right..."

* * *

_Absolutely no idea how to write Shigehiro here. So yeah, random thing here. With this, the series of some pathetic drabbles are done, finally, only about 4 fics on=going. And here I am, having another idea for a friendship fluff GOM/Kuroko story orz._

_Bye! I love all of you, thank you for all of the support._


End file.
